Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electromagnetic drive devices, and in particular to electromagnetic drive devices employing a flat coil mounted for movement within a coil plane.
.degree. Description of the Prior Art
Electromagnetic drive devices, such as for actuating printer needles and the like, are known having a flat coil disposed within an iron core, the iron core being magnetically coupled to at least one permanent magnet for generating a magnetic field in the coil plane which is substantially perpendicular with respect to the coil plane. Such drive devices are particularly suited for limited, alternating linear movements or alternating movements about a segment of a circle, such as is required for driving printings devices.